1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to work holders. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved drill press clamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drill presses have been known for numerous years. Since the beginning of their use it has been necessary to hold the work in proper position beneath the drill head. The work may be held in position by the operator, although this reduces the accuracy of the operation, and may subject the operator to injury.
Numerous devices have been proposed for clamping the work in position on a drill press. U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,367 to Wilkes discloses screw clamps carried on the end of an arm extending horizontally from a sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,624 to Kelly, Jr. discloses a work holder mounted to the table of the drill press. The device includes a first arm rotatably extending out from below the table and a second arm rotatably connected to the outer end of the first arm. A free end of the second arm includes a screw which acts as a clamp to hold work pieces on the table.
While these arrangements have proven satisfactory, they lack the adjustability to allow their use with a wide range of diverse work pieces.